


La carta de los sentimientos

by Vikipaxa



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, ChicoxChico, Drama, M/M, Relación de adultos, TheoxTim
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikipaxa/pseuds/Vikipaxa
Summary: Theo y Tim viven diferentes etapas en su vida que les lleva a descubrir distintas emociones entre sí.El rubio decide plasmar sus sentimientos escribiendo una carta la cual guarda celosamente. Su intención jamás fue que Tim la leyera pero, un problema le juega en contra una vez que pasan los años.Ahora, debera asumir la reacción del castaño...
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton, Theodore/Timothy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Theodore Lindsey

La alarma sonó indicando así el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero ya los últimos antes de iniciar las vacaciones. Con mucha energía, Theo se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue darle un vistazo a su celular.  
Sonrió al ver los mensajes que se había estado enviando con Tim en la noche y sin darse un segundo más le escribió un; "buenos días, ya levántate flojo."

Comenzó a prepararse para la escuela y al vestirse se percató que sus ropas le estaban quedando más cortas, señales de lo mucho que estaba creciendo, a tal punto que ya era más alto que sus padres, hace tiempo le había ganado a Tim incluso, provocando que el castaño, cada vez que se reunían, tuviese que mirarlo hacia arriba. Se contemplaba en el espejo: largo y delgado. Llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente tenía que trabajar sus músculos o parecería un fideo andante. Se distrajo de su autoinspección cuando sintió sonar su celular, el rubio sonrió adivinando que era la respuesta del castaño, quien de seguro sus ajetreos universitarios ya lo tenían en pie.

"Tú eres quien recién está despertando, yo ni siquiera pude dormir. Aquí el flojo es otro." Theo soltó una risita, de alguna forma sabía que algo así le respondería. "Mis preocupaciones son lo suficientemente fáciles de resolver como para poder dormir. No es mi culpa que no sepas organizar tus tiempos, cualquier día te doy clases, las necesitas." Escribió de vuelta.

\- ¡Theo! - se escuchó la voz de Janice a través de las escaleras. - ¡Baja a desayunar!  
El rubio termino de vestirse rápidamente dándole miraditas a su celular entre medio, atento a los mensajes del castaño que, apenas llegaban, se detenía un momento para responder.

Y así mismo desayuno y siguió con el curso de su día.

En la escuela con más dificultad e incomodidad igual conseguía escribirle algo, aunque el castaño le regaño. "¡Presta atención a tus clases!" Le escribió al recibir los mensajes de Theo en horas en las que suponía, debía estar en la escuela. El rubio solo respondió comentándole lo aburridas que estaban. 

Todo esto ya era parte de rutina durante el año.

Era hora de almuerzo y Theo estaba sentado con su charola, unos compañeros estaban junto a él, pero el rubio algo distraído de la conversación que mantenían, estaba atento al celular.

-Eh... Hola Theodore. - Una chica tímidamente le hablo. Estaba notoriamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Sí? -Respondió algo distraído, concentrado en sus cosas con la cabeza fija en su comida.

-Quería saber si tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela. Hay una nueva cafetería cerca y quiero ir a conocerla. - Entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y hablaba rápidamente, como si con ello se diese el valor necesario para expresarse.

Theo levanto la cabeza, repitiendo la idea en su mente: "Una nueva cafetería" pensó, "Tim ama esas cosas, en especial los pasteles que venden."

\- ¿Theodore? - la chica lo miro confundida. Esperaba alguna respuesta.

\- Tengo unas cosas pendientes, lo siento. Pero alguien más quizás te acompañe. – Dijo mientras tecleaba en su celular.

-oh... Está bien. -La chica, decepcionada, se movió hacia su mesa mientras los chicos que acompañaban a Theo lo miraron con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? - Cuestiono al notar las acusadoras miradas sobre él.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Salto uno de los chicos. -esa chica está buenísima. Ya es como la quinta vez que la rechazas.

-Sale tu con ella si tanto te gusta. -respondió indiferente.

-Si pudiera lo haría. Pero no me toma en cuenta, solo te busca a ti.

-Ese no es mi problema. – Se defendió. Los chicos solo atinaron a mirarlo decepcionados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negatividad.  
…  
Llegó a su casa algo frustrado con los comentarios de sus compañeros, no quería decir que le afectaban, pero no era la primera vez que le soltaban cosas de ese estilo y eso lo cansaba. Se tiro en su escritorio y decidió ponerse a leer y dejar de pensar en ello ya que, por suerte, las vacaciones se acercaban y estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de Tim, quien seguro en unos días más aparecería por la casa como solía hacerlo durante sus vacaciones de la universidad.  
Llegada la noche, ya con la vista cansada, se detuvo en su lectura y tomo su celular, llamando al castaño, quien de seguro ya estaba en su habitación.

\- ¡Theo! - respondió rápidamente el chico. - ¿Cómo van esos estudios? Seguro saliste de clase, pero sigues leyendo tus cosas quema cocos.

\- ¡Ja! Pan comido. - Dijo orgulloso. - Libros básicos de emprendimiento, finanzas, nada importante. ¿Y qué tal cálculo?

-Ahg... Cállate, no quiero vomitar. 

-Que eres dramático, Leslie.

-No es de dramático, me tiene enfermo realmente, hasta sueño con eso.

-El otro día que me mandaste una foto de tus ejercicios los pude resolver en 10 minutos. No es difícil. -alardeo.

-Que presumido. -reclamo el castaño. -Entonces ya decidiste que el próximo año te vas a la universidad.

Theo se quedó en silencio un rato. Por su buen y adelantado desempeño, algunas universidades le estaban buscando para que ingresé a los 16 años, pero todas esas universidades, si bien eran reconocidas, estaban muy lejos y de seguro tendría mucho menos tiempo que ahora. Tim y él se alejarían más aún. Pero esto le ayudaría a cumplir sus metas.

-Vamos Theo, tantas vueltas que le das. Debes hacerlo, te irá genial. -Le ánimo Tim quien sabía del dilema por el que pasaba el chico. -Seguiríamos hablando como ahora, eso no cambia.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Por supuesto que me iría bien.

-Esa es la actitud engreída que quiero. -Dijo soltando una risa. -Oye Theo...cambiando de tema -dijo algo dudoso. -necesito decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Le tenso escuchar el cambio brusco en su tono de voz de relajado a serio.

-No voy a poder ir estás vacaciones a casa...

-Estas bromeando supongo. -Soltó con algunas risas. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta por parte del castaño sintió la decepción golpearle. - ¿Por qué no vendrás?

-Es que... Unos amigos me invitaron a pasar el verano en la playa con ellos, me consiguieron un trabajo temporal inclusive. – El tono que usaba era delicado, como si así pudiese evitar la prevista reacción por parte del rubio.

\- Ya veo... Así que me dejaras en verano tirado por acá. -Recrimino molesto. Realmente se sintió afligido, si le iba bien en las entrevistas, debería irse pronto a la universidad y quizás sea el último verano “normal” que puedan pasar. Theo planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo, pero no contaba con que Tim prefiriera o priorizara otros planes. -No me imaginé eso de ti, Leslie. – Ataco, herido.

Tim chasqueo la lengua complicado ante la situación. -Lo siento Theo...

-No. No te disculpes -Lo interrumpió. - ya me quedó claro. Por ahí algún día, en algún año nos veremos.

-Pero no te pongas así. - Intento calmar la situación, pero sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de tener éxito.

-Voy a dormir. Adiós Templeton. - Colgó la llamada y frustrado se lanzó a su cama, donde se enrolló con las cobijas, refunfuñando, más decepcionado que molesto, en el proceso.

...

Al día siguiente Theo estaba enfadado con el mundo. Sus padres se dieron cuenta y aunque intentaron hacerle entender que era natural que Tim quisiera pasar tiempo fuera y que él más adelante tal vez haría lo mismo, no cambio, Theo no escucho razones.  
Más molesto se sintió cuando revisaba su celular y ni un solo mensaje del castaño había recibido. Se sintió abandonado de un segundo a otro. Pero, no. Él no sería quien escribiera primero, Tim lo había abandonado así y él debía resolverlo, al fin y al cabo, Leslie lo conocía muy bien y sabría de sobra que no le gusto que lo dejara plantado. 

-Cariño -Le llamo Janice al notar su amarga expresión. - ¿Estas bien? -En un intento de corroborar que todo estuviese en orden, le tocó la frente en busca de fiebre pensando en que quizás estuviese enfermo, pero no encontró nada.

-No. No, estoy bien. -Mintió en un intento de recomponerse, tenía varios planes y tenía que estar bien. 

-Bueno, corazón. Apresúrate, debemos ir a tu entrevista con el orientador. ¡Aún no puedo creer que te vayan a recibir en la universidad con 16 años!

-Ni que lo digas, Janice. -Comento Ted. -y que además vengan desde una ciudad tan lejana solo para entrevistarlo. Llenas de orgullo esta familia, hijo. - decía revoloteando los pelos del chico.

\- ¡Ted! Vas a despeinarlo. Debe ir presentable. – Reclamaba mientras movía la mano del hombre, intentando alejarlo del pelo del rubio.

-Ups, lo siento campeón. - Intento ordenarle los pelos.

Junto a Janice, Theo fue a su entrevista con unos tipos que, para la mujer, eran muy intimidantes. Tipos erguidos, con notorio orgullo en sus semblantes, sabiendo que eran personas importantes y que de ellos dependía el futuro de muchos jóvenes.  
La mujer solo se quedó esperando nerviosa mientras veía a Theo encerrarse con esos, en apariencia, amenazantes sujetos.  
Después de una larga hora y media, el chico por fin salió, pero Janice cambio su ansioso semblante a uno preocupado cuando notó la triste expresión en el rostro del rubio.

\- ¿Como te fue, cariño? - Pregunto la mujer, viendo su cara larga, seguro no le fue muy bien, así que pensaba al mismo tiempo, en formas de animarlo.

-Bien, - respondió. -me ofrecieron una beca incluso.

\- ¡Es enserio! Pero eso es espectacular, hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Se que llegarás muy lejos. - comento con el corazón lleno de regocijo, pero seguía inquieta, si le fue tan bien ¿Que lo tenía así? -Theo- le hablo la mujer suavizando su voz intentando sonar comprensiva. - ¿Pasa algo? Te ves muy triste. ¿No quieres ir a la universidad aún? Si es así, tienes que decirlo, no tienes porqué adelantarte. El camino que tomes será bueno, y nosotros siempre te apoyaremos.

-Claro que quiero ir. Me aburre la escuela. -respondió.

\- ¿Entonces? - Intento sonsacar la mujer.

-No, no es nada. Seguro estoy algo cansado. – La mujer frunció los ojos no muy convencida, sabía que estaba así por Tim, por lo que decidió no continuar con su interrogatorio. Debía esperar que pasen un poco los días para que todo mejore.

Llegaron a casa y su padre lo lleno de felicitaciones, quería llevarlo a cenar para celebrar, pero Theo se negó con la excusa de que estaba agotado con el estrés mental que le produjo la entrevista.  
Definitivamente se la paso el día gruñendo y con muy mal humor, incluso llegada la noche más molesto aún se sintió al notar que Tim no había dado señales. Peor aún se ponía porque moría de ganas de darle las noticias respecto a sus resultados en las entrevistas, pero le indignaba que Tim no le intentara hablar al menos para preguntarle cómo le había ido.

…

Ya el sol dejaba ver sus primeras luces, señal de otro día más y el rubio ya se encontraba medio despierto, con notorio cansancio. Fue una noche pesada.  
Decidió quedarse sentado en su cama leyendo a Robert Kiyosaki mientras pasaba el tiempo un rato antes de bajar a tomar desayuno pero, apenas un par de minutos más tarde unos pasos lo desconcentraron, ¿Sus padres se habían levantado tan temprano en un día que no trabajaban?  
Decidió no darle importancia y quiso seguir en su lectura, pero luego sintió la puerta principal abrirse, seguido de unos susurros y risitas.

El corazón del rubio dio un brinco al sacar la única deducción lógica.

-Si realmente está aquí y me hizo una broma lo mataré. - Tiro el libro y salto de su cama corriendo a través de la puerta y el pasillo, pero decidió detenerse en seco en la escalera y se asomó un poco para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¡Leslie! - Grito, rompiendo con los susurros entre Janice, Ted y Tim, saltando por los escalones. Todos le miraban con sorpresa ante su repentina aparición.

-Se supone que tú estarías durmiendo, Lindsey. - gruñó Tim mientras tiraba sus bolsos al piso. -quería darte una sorpresa, supongo que debí imaginar que estarías despierto.

\- ¡Sabes que te voy a matar, Leslie! ¿Por qué me hiciste esa broma? ¿No se supone que llegarías en unas semanas más de la universidad? - Parecía reclamo, pero, estaba gustoso y aliviado, aunque quería asesinarlo por hacerle pasar tremendo disgusto y susto.

-A ver chicos. - Interrumpió Janice. - Theo, deja a tu hermano. Recién llego y debe estar cansado con él viaje...

-Si quieres me devuelvo. -Interrumpió Tim apuntando a la puerta mientras hacía un ademán de tomar sus bolsos nuevamente.

-No seas tonto, Leslie. - soltó una risa entre lo que le quitaba las cosas a Tim y las tiraba al piso de nuevo. -De partida no debiste irte y dejarme solo. - Atacó sentimentalmente, dramatizando sus facciones.

-Tengo que estudiar, lo sabes.

\- Ya te dije que yo estudio, consigo un hiper mega buen puesto y te mantengo después. Aunque me gusta tu iniciativa, Templeton.

-ja ja ja... - soltó una risa pausada y pesada, levantó una ceja en lo que le tiraba su mochila. -Ayúdame a llevar mis cosas mejor.

-Oye, es una buena oferta. Piénsalo, Templeton.

\- ¿Cada vez que salgo de vacaciones tienes que recibirme así? – Reclamo, aunque le divertía esa actitud. Tal vez sería algo de lo que jamás podría cansarse.

-Por supuesto. -Afirmo mientras tomaba la mochila de Tim y la cargaba subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

\- ¡Oye! Aquí hay más cosas.

-Ya te llevo algo aquí. - Levantó la mochila mostrando que estaba cooperando.

-La mochila no pesa nada, podrías perfectamente llevar algo más. – Tim apresurado, tomo dos bolsos que traía consigo y los subió.

-Ya que estas despierto Theo, bajen luego para que desayunar - Grito por la escalera la mujer mientras veía como los chicos subían aun diciéndose cosas.

…

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste antes, Leslie? - interrogó mientras tiraba la mochila a la cama donde se quedaría el castaño durante sus vacaciones.

-Me salve... de unos exámenes. -decía algo complicado mientras llegaba a duras penas con sus bolsos. -Me eximí por mis calificaciones.

\- ¡Qué bien! - Felicito acomodándose en la acolchonada cama mientras el castaño seguía arrastrando sus bolsos. -Eso nos dará más tiempo, estuve pensando en varios planes para este verano.

\- ¿Y piensas? - soltó dando unas risitas.

Theo lo miro con expresión seria. -Bueno, don comedia, estas chistoso este último tiempo. No me cayó nada de bien tu broma. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento Theo no pude resistirme, pero es verdad que me estaban invitando a la playa. Solo que me negué. Quería estar acá, además, con tu reacción no me quedo otra opción. -Rio en lo que acomodaba su ropa.

-Bien decidido Leslie. Yo había pensado que fuéramos a acampar. A ti te gusta vivir entre la naturaleza, donde no te puedes bañar decentemente, o tirar en un sofá cómodo...-Pensó unos momentos. - ¿Por qué te gustan tales cosas?

\- ¡Sería genial! -Respondió sin querer tomar en cuenta lo último que le dijo Theo. -Se que en el fondo me quieres. Para decidir algo así me imagino el esfuerzo que te llevo. - Lo miro desafiante y soltando una sonrisa ladina.

-Sabes que no es así... – Dijo intentando hacerse el indiferente. -me caes un poco bien, nada más.

-Si claro. - Tim rio mientras seguía desempacando sus cosas. - a veces, me encantaría decirte que eres adoptado, pero me acuerdo que si lo eres y se me pasa. - Soltó con burla mirando de reojo al rubio en espera de alguna reacción.

\- ¿Si sabes que tu chiste ya no me causa nada? - contraatacó el rubio levantando una ceja.

Tim soltó una risa y abrazo forzosamente al rubio el cual desprevenido, se tensó. -Es una broma solamente, no te pongas dramático. –

-Em... Si, si, lo sé...- dijo intentando alejar al castaño. -No es necesario que te pongas sentimental. Desde los 11 que se todo, y desde entonces me molestas con lo mismo. Debería nominarte a hermano del año.

\- Corrección -agrego Tim. -hermano adoptivo del año. -soltó una risa. - ¡Auch! - reclamo ante un almohadazo de parte del rubio.

\- No sé porque me levanté tan temprano a verte. -Reclamo Theo, marcando una expresión muy seria.

-Porque me quieres.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí... - dijo Tim en tono cantón.

Theo soltó una risa en lo que veía a un Tim sonriente, mientras sacaba y acomodaba sus ropas. Si bien solían pasársela molestando, una agradable y cálida sensación invadía su pecho cada vez que el venía a casa, ya sea de forma exprés o, como en esta ocasión, de vacaciones. Aunque tenso su sonrisa al percatarse que, nuevamente, un pequeño revoloteo le atacaba. Sentía una enorme tranquilidad, una gran seguridad y confort cuando hablaba o veía al castaño, pero esto siempre estaba mezclado con algo extraño que no sabía describir, pero le gustaba, le hacía feliz y con eso se tranquilizaba.  
Le gustaba ver a Tim y saber que, pese a todas sus ocupaciones, siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro.

...

-No lo sé... -Pensó Ted sentado en el comedor, ante la suplicante mirada de los chicos.

-Vamos papá, si serán unos días. Es la única forma que tenemos de llegar hasta allá.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicos? -Pregunto Janice sentándose con ellos en la mesa.

-Queremos que papá nos preste el auto para ir a acampar con Theo. -Explico Tim lanzándole entre medio miraditas a su padre.

-Ted, sabes que Tim es responsable. Déjalos. –

\- Gracias mamá. - susurro Tim.

\- Está bien, pero deben prometer comportarse y cuidarse... Y cuidar el auto. - Agrego severo y condicional.

\- ¡Si! – Salto Tim en su asiento triunfante. - Vamos Theo, tenemos que arreglar las cosas. -Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio, jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

-Pero aún no termino mi desayuno. -reclamo aun acercándose con dificultad, una cuchara a la boca, pero sin éxito ya que, con los jalones del castaño, todo el contenido de la cuchara había caído antes de poder llegar a su boca.

-En el camino conseguimos algo para comer.

-Está bien. - De un salto lo siguió corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Chicos, deben terminar su desayuno! - Reclamo Janice, lanzando un grito hacia arriba.

\- Están entusiasmados estos chicos. -Agrego Ted entre risas. - Me encanta el ánimo que tiene Theodore cuando llega Tim.

-En eso tienes razón. Pasa de gruñón a un hiperactivo alegre... - Observó sonriendo. 

Prepararon todas sus cosas y las acomodaron en el auto, una vez que se despidieron de sus padres Tim arrancó el vehículo y condujeron por varios minutos hasta entrar a una vasta zona boscosa. Se percibía a través de las ventanas como el aire limpio corría y refrescaba el interior del automóvil. Las sombras de los árboles aportaban a que el calor quemante del sol se calmara cada cierto momento mientras avanzaban.  
Realmente se sentía como un oasis luego de pasar días bajo el sol quemante.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Tim se encargó de acomodar la tienda mientras Theo algo incómodo, se vio obligado a buscar algunas ramas para luego hacer un fuego. 

-Con eso no nos alcanzará. - Tim quedó viendo como el rubio tiro simplemente unos 5 palitos delgados al piso. -Ve por más. -Ordeno.

-Aj...-reclamo. -Te doy 5 dólares si vas tú.

Tim lo miro levantando una ceja. -Vamos los dos. -Propuso. - La... Idea es que sean varias para que se haga un fuego duradero. -explicaba mientras recogía varitas y pedazos de troncos que encontraba mientras Theo le miraba. -toma. - le pasó para que cargará.

Theo resignado solo se limitó a obedecer mientras veía entusiasmado al castaño moviéndose en busca de leña. Una sensación cosquillosa le invadió el pecho mientras le miraba, esa sonrisa tan pura y esa energía que desprendía lo llenaban de vitalidad. Pasar las vacaciones con él eran sin duda la mejor parte del año.  
Realmente amaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque le exasperaba todas las incomodidades que le hacía pasar.   
De un momento a otro, su mente le hizo reparar en lo bien que lucía, su juvenil, pero más maduro aspecto le daba un aire interesante y atrapante, se extrañó al sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no quiso prestarle importancia.

Ya estaba todo listo, los chicos pese al ajetreo no se sentían cansados, parecía una competencia por quien estaba más alegre de compartir ese momento al máximo.  
Entrada la noche, ambos se encontraban tirados en el césped mirando al cielo estrellado. La noche estaba tan pacífica que el único ruido que había era el musical sonido de los diferentes insectos que andaban en el lugar.

Theo se quedó pegado mirando el cielo, hace tiempo había un tema que lo tenía inquieto y necesitaba hablarlo, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de ciertas cosas que le sucedieron en varias ocasiones y no sabía cómo tomárselas y tal vez este sería el momento adecuado.

-Oye Tim…- Llamo la atención del castaño quien de inmediato le prestó atención mirándolo fijamente, un pequeño temblor inestabilizo a Theo por unos segundos.

-Suelta. - respondió sacando al rubio de su trance. - Algo te pasa ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Andas raro, muy pensativo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No... Bueno, más o menos...- tamborileo sus dedos en el césped mientras no despegaba su vista del cielo.

-Cuéntame, recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Claro, eso lo dices cuándo te conviene. -recrimino el rubio.

-Ese no es el punto. Dile todo a Tim.

Theo algo inseguro dudo unos momentos, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y si bien tenía amigos, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para discutir de ciertas cosas.  
-Bueno... -Busco y analizo un momento las palabras adecuadas antes de comenzar. - Me pasa algo raro.

-Viniendo de ti... Lo dudaría... -Bromeo.

\- ¡Leslie! Es enserio. -reclamo molesto. 

-Lo siento, lo siento. -intento calmarlo. -Cuéntame.

-Varias veces se me han acercado distintas chicas, queriendo salir o invitándome a todo tipo de cosas. Es literal. – Remarcó con fuerza lo último. - Pero no me llama la atención... Unos compañeros se molestaron incluso porque muchas de esas chicas o eran muy "lindas" - hizo comillas con los dedos ya que para él no era tan así. -o simplemente a uno de ellos le gustaba y les enojaba que quisieran salir conmigo.

Tim abrió los ojos sintiendo que entendía para donde iba la situación, se sentó en un intento de prestar más atención a lo que decía el rubio.

\- La verdad no me llaman la atención. -agrego Theo.

\- Entiendo... - dijo Tim pensativo.

\- ¿Esta mal? - Se cuestionó el rubio. -Incluso una de esas chicas me odia porque no le quise besar. Dice que la humille y no sé qué más. Te imaginarás que ahora unos chicos lo único que quieren es golpearme por eso.

-Para nada. - respondió Tim moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. -No tiene nada de malo... Pero cuéntame, si no te llaman la atención las chicas... ¿Puede que te guste un chico? – Pregunto algo inseguro, no quería hostigar con preguntas y Theo a veces era algo temperamental cuando algo lo sacaba de quicio.

Theo pensó unos segundos. -La verdad no tengo idea siquiera si alguien me gusta.

Tim pensó unos momentos. -bien, es algo que tienes que ir aclarando. Vamos a hacer algo, te voy a decir unas cosas y si alguien se te viene a la mente en cada una es porque es muy posible que te guste.

\- Bue... ¿no? - respondió afirmando de manera dudosa. Temía lo que estaba planeando el castaño.

-Tienes que ser sincero, si no, no resulta. – Advirtió.

-Si, sí. Ya entendí. Echa afuera, Leslie. – Dijo con impaciencia sentándose para prestar mejor atención al castaño.

-Bien, no debes concentrarte mucho ni forzarte a pensar en alguien. Si aparece, aparece esa persona en tu mente de forma natural. -Recomendó antes de comenzar frente la concentrada mirada del rubio. -Te interesa especialmente las cosas que le gustan a una persona en particular. -Dijo Tim mirando al rubio.

Theo pensó un rato, y si bien había personas de las cuales, si podría decir que le interesaban, podría afirmar con seguridad que había alguien de quien especialmente le importaba muchísimo. Pero arrugó la frente pensando en que era una mera coincidencia. -Ya... ¿Qué más? –

-Eso parece ser que si pensaste en alguien... -Tim concluyo pensativo, mirándolo con una sonrisa acusadora. - ¿Hay alguien con quien quieres pasar todo tu tiempo sin importar en qué?

A Theo le gustaba su soledad, si tenía que compartir tiempo con alguien era por deber, por alguna razón en particular o directamente porque le convenía, pero un nombre se le vino a la mente cuando concluyó que solo había alguien con quien él pasaría su tiempo, aunque sea haciendo cualquier tontería. "Que ridículo, coincidencias." Pensó. -Leslie, esas preguntas son muy generales, ¿Como se supone que llegue a saber si alguien me gusta, con esas escuálidas preguntas? -

-okey, okey... Que impaciente. - refunfuño Tim. -Buscas excusas para hablarle o escribirle a alguien. –

Theo rodo los ojos. Con cada pregunta estaba llegando a la misma ridícula parte.

-Otra más directa. -siguió Tim. - Te gusta su olor y puedes reconocerlo como algo muy agradable.

Si. Eso era más directo, se estaba inquietando porque llegaba a lo mismo.

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada? -Reclamo Tim ante el silencio del rubio.

-Solo sigue… estoy pensando.

-Eso quiere decir que hay alguien- dijo en cierto tono burlón.

-ya cállate, Tim. - respondió molesto.

-Todo te recuerda a esa persona y sonríes como idiota al pensarle.

Theo ya se sentía perdido. ¿Por qué diablos cada cosa solo le traía en mente un solo nombre? Claro que había alguien en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, a quien extrañaba, pero se negaba a asociarlo a un enamoramiento.

-Otra: - Continuo Tim. -te entrega alegría, diversión, aunque a veces también calma, tranquilidad. Te reconforta su presencia. También si sientes nervios cuando está muy cerca y ... Yo creo la más importante, si piensas en el futuro, no lo imaginas sin esa persona. No te ves cerca de nadie más.

Theo se tensó por completo, llegó a la conclusión que estaba evitando. La finalidad de iniciar esta conversación era intentar aclarar lo que él consideraba una confusión y claro, lo aclaro, pero, hacia el lado contrario al que él quería.

\- ¿Theo? - le llamo Tim preocupado.

\- Sabes, es una tontería esto. - dijo soltando un bostezo. -Me voy a dormir.

\- Pretendes que te crea. - Tim se levantó y lo siguió hasta la tienda. Ahí Theo estaba sacando sus ropas de dormir y se disponía a prepararse.

-oye Theo, no te sientas mal por estas cosas-decía Tim mientras se desvestía, Theo se paró en seco al verlo sin polera, otra vez esos extraños cosquilleos que, según el interrogatorio de Tim, era otra cosa que él no se permitiría asumir. -Sentir amor por alguien es genial. Te gusta su olor, su presencia, te pones como idiota cuando está cerca pero un idiota feliz. -enfatizo la última parte. -que importa si te gusta un chico, tienes todo mi apoyo, incluso si quieres que te ayude, solo dime.

-Gracias Leslie, pero no, gracias. No puedo permitirme enfocarme en algo así.

-Que aguafiestas. Debes disfrutar -dijo dándole un empujoncito en el hombro. - eres joven, el amor es lo más normal del mundo. -Tim se acomodó para dormir. -deja de lado esas ideas cuadradas que tienes.

-aja...- dijo débilmente el rubio mientras veía como su acompañante se acomodaba y dormía.

Theo no pudo pegar ojo.  
Era inconcebible.  
No podía estar sintiendo eso por Tim.

El único nombre que se le vino a la mente.

... 

Al día siguiente Theo y Tim compartieron, pero el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en su supuesto nuevo descubrimiento. Tenía que hacer algo que le confirmara si realmente era un enamoramiento o solo estaba confundido y por dios esperaba que solo fuera lo último.  
Estaban ya arreglando las cosas para volver a casa y la expresión de Theo no dejaba de ser sepulcral, Tim no pudo pasar por alto la situación y si bien quiso ignorarlo porque sabía que Theo estaba así por su conversación anterior, ya no podía pasarlo por alto.

-Theo...- hablo mientras acomodaba cosas en el maletero. - ¿Estas así por lo de ese chico que te gusta?

-No, no, no, no. -respondió de forma impulsiva moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

Tim decidió no presionar con el tema, conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que algo relacionado al tema lo dejo inquieto, pero le daría su tiempo, tarde o temprano Theo terminaría sincerándose y contando lo que le pasa. Finalmente, el rubio no era bueno con los temas emocionales y el castaño siempre era una especie de contención para él en esos casos.

…

\- ¿Y qué tal el paseo? ¿Lo pasaron bien? - preguntaba Janice en lo que cenaban.

-Si, fue divertido. Eso sí, Theo se asustaba con los ruidos de los insectos y es muy quisquilloso con todo. - decía burlón.

\- ¿Yo asustado? Tu decías que el monstruo no sé qué del bosque podría aparecer y que debíamos hacer todo dentro de un círculo de sal. – Se defendió el rubio.

-No dije monstruo -Corrigió el castaño. -dije la llorona y es muy real, la escuché cuando pequeño y la sal ayuda a protegernos de sus malignos poderes.

-Yo si la escuche de niña. -Agrego Janice abrazándose a sí misma. -Fue tenebroso. 

-Ahora que lo mencionan… -Dijo Ted sobándose el mentón mientras pensaba. -Una vez que tuve que dormir en el auto afuera de la casa también creo haberla escuchado.

\- ¿Dormir afuera? – Recalco Tim curioso.

-Es una historia algo divertida, veras: tu madre estaba enojada porque habíamos ido a la tienda y… 

-Ted -Le interrumpió la mujer con tono severo. -Eso no es algo que debas contarles a los chicos. -Dijo lanzándole una intimidante mirada. 

Theo no presto atención, se distrajo por completo de la conversación. Escuchaba el revoloteo a su alrededor, pero solo eran voces borrosas. En su mente estaba intentando forzarse a no mirar a Tim o si lo hacía, por lo menos no sonrojarse o avergonzarse, intento permanecer normal pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- ¡Hey! - Tim saco de sus pensamientos al rubio quien al reaccionar miro a los presentes, confundido. - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto por todos. Los tres mayores le miraban extrañados y preocupados.

-Si... - dijo algo nervioso. -estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir.

-Pero cariño no has terminado tu cena. – Menciono Janice mientras apuntaba con el tenedor hacia su plato.

-La verdad no tengo hambre. -se levantó rápidamente- ¡Gracias! - dijo en lo que salía corriendo y se perdía por las escaleras frente a la mirada de todos.

...

Al día siguiente Theo ni siquiera quiso salir de su habitación, sabía que se encontraría con Tim, y si bien quería pasar tiempo con él, primero debía descartar la descabellada idea romántica que había nacido. Tomo su celular y marco esperando a que contestaran.

-Sara, ¿Qué tal? Soy Theodore. Tú me habías dicho una vez que te interesaba salir conmigo... Pues es tu día de suerte...

...

Evitando toparse con el castaño salió a su cita, quien efectivamente estaba esperándole puntual en el lugar acordado. Theo no sabía que hacer ni dónde ir, ni tampoco le surgían las ideas, nada fluía y la chica tuvo que empeñarse en mover el ambiente.

Fue desastroso.

Theo no paraba de mirar su celular, viendo la hora y ojeando los mensajes que el castaño le mandaba a causa de su extraña desaparición.  
Theo solo contesto: "salí a una cita"  
No tuvo respuesta por lo que intento enfocarse en su acompañante, pero no podía. No hallaba la hora de que terminara.

...

Desilusionado tras su espantosa cita se encerró en su cuarto pensando en que otra cosa pudiese hacer. A la mente le vino el recuerdo de un compañero que siempre le coqueteaba y que, debía reconocer, era lindo.

Nuevamente tomo su celular y planeo una nueva cita con la esperanza de que fuera más productiva que la anterior.

El chico era interesante pero no le atraía en lo absoluto, incluso en un momento quería darse de golpes contra la pared cuando se imaginó con Tim paseando de esa forma en una cita.

El chico era infantil, pero de manera hostigante. Sentía que perdía neuronas con cada palabra que intercambiaba con él. No sabía si realmente era infantil o él era muy maduro para su edad.

Una alerta salto en su cabeza cuando él chico, caminado, lo llevo hasta un lugar muy oscuro y quiso arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-Sabes...- hablo. -me gustaría experimentar algo. -dijo con cierto aire seductor mientras intentaba acercar su mano a la cintura del rubio.

-Aléjate de mí. -dijo en todo seco.

Para su suerte, el chico se indignó tras eso y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Cansado regreso a su casa y cuando entró, vio a Tim tirado en el sofá muy sonriente tecleando por su celular. Algo le quemo al pensar que fuese alguna cita del castaño.  
Más frustrado aún, corrió sin saludar siquiera hasta su cuarto donde de un portazo se encerró tirándose a la cama molesto consigo mismo por estar haciéndose ese mal tanto a él como a Tim.

Agarraba a golpes la almohada sin darse cuenta que el castaño había abierto sutilmente la puerta y estaba observando.

-Tuviste un buen día parece- mencionó, alertando al rubio y deteniéndose de golpe.

-Mas o menos - respondió intentando acomodar y afelpar la almohada, pareciendo arrepentido de haberle dado de golpes.

\- ¿Mañana también tendrás una cita? - pregunto Tim. -andas muy perdido.

\- ¡buf!... No lo sé. -dijo con notorio cansancio. Por el cielo no quería más guerra con las citas. 

-Recuerda que si pasa algo puedes contar conmigo. -le entrego una cálida sonrisa que frustró más aún al rubio al sentir como le alegraba internamente y le cautivaba.

-Tranquilo, solo es cansancio.

-ah...ya veo. Es que como andabas desaparecido hice unos planes.

\- ¿Cuáles? - pregunto con cierta inquietud.

-Estoy acercándome a una chica así que quedamos en salir. No vive cerca, pero si es de este estado. Bueno, solo quería decirte que si necesitas algo dímelo. - se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación con la intención de dejar tranquilo al menor. Theo se sintió culposo frente a la resolución del mayor, se iba a alejar y por su culpa.

\- ¡Oye! - Le detuvo. El castaño freno su paso y espero a que el rubio dijese lo que quería. - No voy a tener cita con nadie mañana. ¿Es serio vas a salir? Estaba pensando...  
Tim sonrió y se dio vuelta. - ¿Pensando...?

\- Es que... - pensó en alguna excusa. - como estuve fuera quería compensarlo, hacer algo mañana, no lo sé... Pero... Estarás ocupado.

-Bueno... Puedo cancelar. -Comento. Los ojos de Theo brillaron, contentos. -Tendría que inventar algo como excusa.

\- ¡Hey! No puedes hacer eso, tú eres como mi brújula moral. -dijo Theo. -Dile la verdad.

-Tienes razón. - dijo Tim riendo. - Bueno, mañana vemos qué hacemos. Descansa y recupera energías.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Theo se acomodó en su cama feliz de que Tim hubiese preferido cancelar sus planes por pasar el día con él.   
A estas alturas ya sintió que estaba asumiendo sus sentimientos, simplemente Tim era a quien quería.

...

Determinándose una ruina para todo lo que involucre sentimientos y con el temor de que si es directo y desvela lo que siente, perdería al castaño, intento no enfocarse en ello. Solo disfrutaría la compañía de Tim.

Pero fue un desastre.

Ahora, más consciente de lo que sentía, se le hizo mucho más difícil quitar su vista del castaño. Pasaba por su lado y quedaba embobado con su perfume, le tocaba el hombro y se tensaba por completo, definitivamente si esto seguía así, terminaría mal.

La única forma que encontró de desahogar eso que atacaba su interior fue tomando una hoja, y aunque a él le sorprendió su iniciativa y lo suyo jamás ha sido ser cursi o sentimental, escribió.

Lo hizo como si estuviera escribiendo una carta que directamente el castaño leería, aunque no tuviese la intención de mostrársela. Se esforzó por detallar cada sensación sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al ir descubriendo y dándose cuenta de sentimientos que no se había percatado que tenía. Una vez finalizó, leyó la carta y se sintió un estúpido por dos cosas principalmente: una, no haberse dado cuenta antes y segundo: el tener que sentir esto específicamente por Tim. 

Guardo la hoja en un sobre verde, lo cerró lo mejor que pudo y luego lo dejo en una delgada cajita verde con un candado pequeño. Ahí dejo encerrado sus sentimientos, y de ahí no debían salir.

Un simbolismo para lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

…


	2. La vida en un beso

Paso el tiempo y Theo emprendió su nuevo camino en la universidad, la cual le ocupó mucho de su tiempo. Ni siquiera vacaciones tenía ya que se quedaba trabajando en una empresa como pasante, donde lo recibieron porque les encanto el potencial que veían en él.

Esta oportunidad se le hizo inmensamente útil a Theo y aprendió demasiado.  
Las charlas de la universidad siempre eran motivacionales, al estilo coaching, y le enseñaban a confiar en sí mismo. Conoció a gente importante e incluso ya tenía una propuesta para ser CEO de una empresa una vez que finalizara sus estudios. Por mientras preparaba terreno con sus pasantías.

“Una persona que no cree y no se tiene confianza jamás triunfará” Se decía constantemente. Aprendió que debía creerse la idea de que era el mejor de los mejores y lo entendió muy bien, aumentando con esto su propia autoestima.  
Su rutina empezaba muy a la madrugada con una intensa sesión de ejercicios y terminaba pasada la media noche entre estudios y exámenes.

Esta nueva vida le dio otra perspectiva a Theo. Pasaron casi 4 años así y un día mientras miraba la cajita donde tenía aun escondida la carta, la que decidió conservar celosamente, llego a la conclusión de que su altercado sentimental con Tim fue nada más que un enredo y confusión infantil/adolescente. Eso ya estaba superado.

Eso no significaba que no extrañara al castaño, realmente entendió que Tim era una pieza importante en su vida, pero a diferencia, ahora hablaba con él con normalidad y cuando se llamaban o mensajeaban podía ser natural.

Incluso cuando supo que Tim tuvo novia, no se sintió impactado como creyó que podría ser, incluso se alegró por él... Hasta que se enteró de lo mal que le fue con esa relación.

Le enojo y frustro mucho que la chica no supiera apreciar al gran chico que tuvo en frente.  
Y es que eso jamás cambiaría. Admiraba a Tim y sabía que como él no existían dos.  
Pero estaba seguro que era admiración. Nada más.  
...

-Pero qué día…- Reclamaba, caminando encorvado, un chico de tez morena y pelo negro. Su contextura y piel tostada delataban su origen extranjero, aunque podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido como estadounidense por su perfecta pronunciación del idioma. Daba pasos pesados a través del enorme salón de clases de la facultad de negocios luego de un intenso examen. - ¿A ti como te fue? – Pregunto alzando la voz hasta cierto rubio que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Supongo que bien, estuvo interesante el examen.

-Nunca digas supongo, - Le llamo la atención el profesor que aún seguía en el aula, mientras ordenaba una pila de hojas. -eso demuestra inseguridad. Sabes que espero mucho de ti, Theodore.

-Cierto. - Respondió. El profesor hizo una señal de despedida antes de salir del salón, los chicos le imitaron.

-Uy... Consentido del profesor. ¿A cuántos pantalones les habrás roto las rodillas para eso? - Se mofo.

-No digas tonterías. Todo lo que he ganado ha sido con esto -dijo apuntando a su cien de forma repetida. -Que estés celoso no es culpa mía.

-si... claro. Para tu cumpleaños te regalaré unas rodilleras mejor. - 

Theodore rodo los ojos con sería expresión mientras el otro chico reía. Se arreglo las mangas de su camisa, irguió su espalda y levanto la cabeza. Una etapa importante en las fechas de exámenes estaba más que superada. Ahora debía pensar en su cumpleaños, aunque una parte de su mente opacaba esa satisfacción… Tim no había dado señales en todo el día…

Espanto esas ideas, Templeton era seguro uno de los hombres más detallistas y atentos que conocía. No podía darse el lujo de mal pensar de él con que olvido o paso de largo con su cumpleaños.

Un mensaje lo desconcentro. Tomo su teléfono para revisar. Abrió los ojos ante lo que leía mientras sus labios delineaban una curva hacia arriba.

"¿Te falta mucho para salir? Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero como no se me tus horarios, ya llevo como hora y media esperando que salgas. Me dio hambre y creo estar viendo unas hamburguesas bailar frente mío."

-Esto es una broma ...- dijo casi saltando, aunque no lo hizo porque se vería muy infantil a los ojos de sus compañeros. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y prácticamente corrió a través del campus.

Era un trecho largo, la universidad era prácticamente una cuidad en la cual te podías perder si no tenías guía o la experiencia necesaria. En el camino tuvo que esquivar a algunos estudiantes con quiénes casi choca mientras otros le miraban con diversión o disgusto.

Sentía su corazón latir fuerte. Una energía extra invadió su cuerpo, como un golpe de vitalidad, y además podía estar en paz al saber que sus infantiles sentimientos hacia el castaño habían desaparecido. Ahora podría compartir con Tim sin preocupaciones o tontas ideas.  
Llegó a la salida, sus ojos se movieron pasando por todos lados hasta que vio una delgada figura apoyada contra una de las cercas que rodeaban el lugar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ocupado con sus obligaciones, que pareció eterna la caminata hasta el punto donde se encontraba. Noto de lejos como la luz llegaba directo a sus castaños cabellos dándoles una tonalidad más clara y viva, reflejos que sintió que embellecían su presencia. No pudo evitar resaltar lo bien vestido que iba y el aire más maduro que cargaba, dándole un toque más imponente y llamativo pero refrescante a la vez. Cada ocasión que se encontraba con él, sentía que era como un rayo de luz que aparecía en la oscuridad.

Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y cuando Tim notó su presencia, esbozo una tremenda sonrisa y se lanzó a darle un cálido abrazo que tomó desprevenido al rubio.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lindsey! - le felicito dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -No podía no venir, se me ocurrió de un momento a otro.

Theo tragó saliva pesadamente, sintió que le falto por un segundo la respiración y… ese cosquilleo...en su mente rogaba que no fuera lo que creía. Se supone que estaba superado ¿Que acababa de pasar?

Theo se apresuró en alejarlo mientras Tim, quien ya había previsto su reacción, le observaba. -Esto… s-sí que no me lo esperaba. -dijo Theo acomodando un poco los mechones rubios de su cabello.

Tim a punto de responder, no pudo evitar examinar la imagen que tenía al frente: Theo, de pasar a ser un jovencito delgaducho paso a proyectar una imponente imagen masculina. Su espalda había ensanchado, sus pectorales se notaban trabajados y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban a través de la camisa blanca que usaba en ese momento.

\- Vaya, te ha sentado bien la vida universitaria. -Soltó, pellizcando suavemente los brazos del rubio. Theo sintió temblar un poco al tacto. “Por todos los cielos, ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso?” Reclamo internamente mientras tanto. - ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para hacer ejercicio? Cuando yo estaba en la universidad ni siquiera tenía tiempo para llorar por mis exámenes. -Añadió con humor mientras el rubio se rascaba el cuello.

-Buena administración del tiempo, nada más, Leslie. - Respondió jactancioso.

Tim soltó una risa moviendo la cabeza. -No cambias nunca. – Agrego sin soltarle del brazo. 

Theo no estaba incomodo, pero temía que se notara lo nervioso que se ponía. 

-Venia para que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos. -Soltó entusiasta como si de una gran noticia se tratara. -Podemos improvisar algo para celebrarte.

-Eso suena bien, pero... ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Estoy pagando una habitación en un hotel de por aquí cerca. – Señalo con sus pulgares la dirección por la cual iba su hospedaje. Luego Tim pensó unos segundos. - ¿No te parece que te quedes ahí conmigo mientras?

Una pequeña corriente atravesó a Theo de la cabeza a los pies ante la idea. “Contrólate” Se reprendía a si mismo internamente. Sentía que se volvería loco con sus traicioneros pensamientos.

Esto tenía que parar. Debía demostrarse a sí mismo que lo que le pasaba con Tim era solo una confusión, así como lo había determinado desde que había cambiado de vida. Ya no era ese chico idiota de 16, estaba cumpliendo 20 y no se podía permitir caer de esa forma. Odiaba pensar que estaba confundido, perdiendo el control de sus ideas. A Theo le gustaba tener todo bajo control. Ni una pieza fuera de su lugar.

Y para ello debía cerrar esta etapa, tenía que pensar en cómo quitar esto de su sistema y tal vez ahora tenía la oportunidad.

-Está bien. - respondió finalmente con un tono contundente. -Solo tendría que ir por un par de mis cosas a mi habitación.

Acordado todo, Theo fue hasta las habitaciones donde se quedaba, mientras Tim esperaba a las afueras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? - Su compañero de habitación se hizo escuchar mientras entraba arrastrando los pies. Al abrir la puerta la primera imagen que obtuvo fue la de Theo revolviendo sus cosas y echándolas a una mochila.

-Me quedaré afuera este fin de semana. -Respondió con la cara hundida entre sus cajones. -Oye...- Se detuvo en seco levantando la mirada al pelinegro, quien lo observó con algo de pereza. – A ver si me puedes ayudar tú, con tu experiencia.

-Interesante... El maestro buscando consejos… - Se acomodó en una silla tirándose hacia atrás mientras unía las yemas de sus dedos. Theo lo miro seriamente. Estaba sintiendo que se encontraba en el psicólogo… o en un juzgado.

\- ¿Como confirmas, diferencias, si realmente te gusta alguien o solo pudieses estar confundido? Digo, un amigo me hizo esa pregunta y no supe que responderle. - Remarco lo último exageradamente, en un intento de dejar en claro su excusa. 

El chico levantó una ceja con una sonrisa torcida. -Así que un amigo... Bueno... Dudo mucho que seas tú, eres un hielo. Un aburrido hielo. Mmmmmm- Pensó unos segundos. -Yo lo que haría es directo, pero funciona… -

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto moviendo las manos.

-Besarle. -Dijo con naturalidad mientras movía un poco la espalda en la silla, la cual soltó un rechinido. 

Theodore se quedó en una especie de coma mental intentando procesar la idea de su compañero. 

-Dile a tu amigo, que lleve a esa persona a alguna fiesta por ahí o que le invite a salir. En un ambiente que relaje, donde se puedan soltar. A eso le sumas unos tragos y ¡Pum! -Expandió sus manos simulando una explosión. -Sale de la duda.

-Es... La idea ... Más ridícula que he escuchado. - soltó con desprecio.

\- ¡No subestimes! - Se levantó bruscamente de la silla mientras apuntaba con un lápiz que tomo del escritorio. -Así he salido de dudas. Puede pasar que realmente te guste o que, al contrario, incluso te asquee. Yo opino que así, sí o sí uno sale de la duda. Además, si te gusta y te corresponde ¡Mejor aún!

Theo levantó la ceja y colgándose la mochila sobre su hombro derecho, salió sin decir nada. “¿Un beso? ¿Cómo se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa?” Pensaba caminando violentamente.

\- ¡Atrévete Theodore! - le gritó por el pasillo. -Déjate de ser tan aburrido.

El rubio tropezó al escucharle. Al parecer su invención del "amigo" no fue tan convincente como él creía.  
...

Theo camino en silencio junto a Tim hasta llegar a la habitación donde se estaba quedando. -No es un lujo, pero sirve para dormir. -dijo soltando una risa. Era una bonita pero pequeña habitación. 

Theo no pudo evitar en reparar que había solo una cama. Eso le acomplejo, justo ahora su mente le estaba jugando tantas malas pasadas que no se atrevería a dormir en la misma cama que el castaño.

-Oye Leslie. -le llamo señalando con la mano. -Pero solo hay una cama. 

\- ¿Qué tiene? - Tim pestañeo varias veces con una mueca de extrañeza. -Toda la vida hemos compartido camas, en muchas ocasiones.

-Por obligación muchas de ellas. Además, siempre reclamas que necesitas tú espacio, que tu lado de la cama, que te estoy molestando... Me terminas siempre pateando. -reclamo el rubio.

\--No seas exagerado, -Contraataco. -la cama es grande y si no, te devuelves a tu cuarto entonces.

Theo lo miro indignado - ¿Me estas echando?

-No. Tú eres quien está reclamando. -Respondió Tim cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien...-Dijo elevando las manos mostrando las palmas. -me venciste, aguantare tus patadas está vez, pero solo porque hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Tim soltó una risa mientras le lanzaba una almohada al rubio. Este en contrataque se la devolvió, pero con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la cama.

-No te pongas idiota, Lindsey. - reclamo levantándose.

Theo soltó una gran risa. En ese preciso momento se sintió lleno, con el pecho rebosante de alegría. Odiaba actuar de forma infantil, pero estando con Tim era imposible, era un pecado no hacerlo. Su energía positiva era demasiado contagiosa como para lograr ignorarla y no caer en ella. De alguna forma el castaño llenaba y complementaba un vacío en él. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando desaparecer esas ideas. No podía creer que la cordura que había logrado en casi 4 años se esfumara, así como si nada, en un día.

-Oye, Theo. - la voz de Tim lo saco de su mente. - ¿Te parece si vamos a beber algo y celebrar tu cumpleaños? - Soltó Tim dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. - ¡una noche alocada! - Movió los brazos exageradamente mientras gritaba.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse y mucho menos negarse. Con esa energía quien diría que no…

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una discoteca no muy lejos de donde se estaba quedando Tim, una suerte que haya elegido alojamiento tan cerca del centro de la cuidad.  
Entraron y la música los envolvió rápidamente. Theo hizo muecas algo molestas mientras se acostumbraba al ruido. Tim por su lado apenas había entrado y ya estaba casi bailando, dejándose llevar por la música mientras cantaba.

Se sentaron en la barra donde pidieron unos tragos y cosas para comer.  
Mientras bebían, compartían y conversaban, Theo no pudo dejar en todo el rato de ir mirando de reojo cada detalle en el rostro del castaño quien ya estaba medio sonrojado por culpa del alcohol. Luego recordó el consejo que le había dado su compañero de cuarto. Bajo la mirada analizando su situación: Tal vez no era tan mala idea, y si, podría ser una forma efectiva de salir de dudas. Luego alzo la vista para concentrarse nuevamente en Tim, ya decidido. No sabía si era una excusa solamente o el alcohol ya estaba desinhibiéndolo, pero lo haría como fuera.

Buscaría un momento para besarle.

Tim, más relajado en su puesto, movía los hombros y los brazos de una forma sutil pero notoria. Theo lo observaba apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y acomodando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-No soy de bailar mucho. -Comento el rubio. -Pero te veo tan inquieto con la música que…

\- ¡Vamos! - Le interrumpió el castaño tirándolo del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse de su asiento y seguirlo por la pista.

Theo se sintió algo incomodo entre medio de tanta gente moviéndose. Choco con algunas personas mientras Tim, quien lo llevaba tomado de la muñeca, lo guiaba, pasando entre medio.

Llegaron hasta un espacio que les permitió acomodarse y Tim sin esperar más comenzó a mover los brazos molestando al rubio para que le imitara. Theodore miro a los lados, sin mover un musculo, aunque luego noto las risas a su alrededor, la poca, de hecho, nula, preocupación de los jóvenes que solo se dejaban llevar por la música intentando disfrutar al máximo. El ambiente algo oscurecido, donde solo unas luces estroboscópicas interrumpían. De esa forma era dificil ver con claridad lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Al notar esto con más claridad, el rubio soltó un poco su postura percatándose que nadie estaba pendiente de si hacia o no el ridículo. Decidió dejarse llevar e intentar de seguirle el ritmo a Tim. Tal vez esto le ayudaría a su nuevo objetivo...

Después de unos segundos Theo ya movía los pies y brazos intentando coordinarlos para bailar. En frente, Tim, lo miraba animándolo a continuar. 

El rubio aprovechó de acercarse un poco más mientras veía al castaño enrojecido con el alcohol y agitado por tanto bailar. Sus cabellos estaban revoloteados y algunos mechones se movían a través de su rostro insistentemente aunque Tim intentara acomodarlos.

Paso a paso iba acercándose a tal punto que ya sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del castaño, quien, sumido en el ambiente, solo se dejaba llevar. En un momento estuvo tan cerca que, accidentalmente, rozo su rostro con el de Tim pasando muy cerca de sus labios.

Timothy dio unos pasos atrás con algo de dificultad, al costarle mantener el equilibrio. Una sensación que no sabia describir le hizo detenerse y pasar saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Paso algo, Leslie? -Pregunto Theo, inspeccionando su reacción.

-No, nada, nada. -Movió las manos con rapidez. -Necesito ir al baño.

Dicho esto, dio cortos, pero apresurados pasos, chocando de vez en cuando con algunos jóvenes. Como era su costumbre pediría disculpa uno por uno, pero en este momento no le importaba olvidarse un momento de los modales.

Entro al baño que se encontraba, para su suerte, solitario, aun escuchaba la música que venía de afuera pese a que cerro fuertemente la puerta. Se apoyo en el lavabo mirándose al espejo regañándose internamente. Abrió con rapidez el grifo y se enjuago su rostro al menos 4 veces. Luego dando la espalda al lavabo, se apoyó en la orilla intentado inhalar y exhalar con profundidad y calma.

Espero solo un par de segundos para volver a la pista, ya sintiendo más aliviada su mente, aunque no sin antes dirigirse una severa mirada en el espejo como si estuviera advirtiéndose algo de manera estricta.

Al integrarse nuevamente, localizo de inmediato al rubio, imposible que pasara desapercibido ante sus ojos, su porte y gracia no era algo que podía ignorar fácilmente.

Se percato como este aun le esperaba donde mismo, pero quieto. Soltó una risa al ver que no quiso seguir bailando solo y tal vez desearía irse de ahí si no llegaba pronto.

\- ¿Estas bien, Templeton? -Dijo el rubio al ver llegar a Tim. Intento sonar lo más natural posible.

-Perfectamente. Tenia que descargar. – Decía mientras se golpeaba el estómago.

-Gracias. No quería tantos detalles. -Soltó el rubio, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Tu preguntaste. -Agrego divertido, Tim.

-No. -Movió el dedo índice de un lado a otro. -Yo te pregunte si estabas bien solamente.

-Exacto. Gracias a eso estoy mas relajado.

Theo movió los hombros soltando una risa. -Está bien, tienes razón. - Paso su vista unos segundos por el lugar y luego poso sus ojos en el castaño. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Tim se rasco el mentón y apoyo su brazo en su cintura rogando por alguna idea. -Creo que se me ocurrió algo.

Tim llevo a Theo, sin decirle nada, hasta un karaoke que había visto en el camino a la discoteca. Ahí compartieron unos tragos mientras compitieron fuertemente por quien pronunciaba mejor las canciones estando borrachos, quedando en un empate. Luego, recordando viejos tiempos, pasaron por un parque donde Tim jugo como niño. El rubio estando sobrio habría pasado quizás la vergüenza mas grande de su vida, pero como no lo estaba, siguió con la misma energía al castaño. Luego de un rato se arrepintieron cuando vomitaron por dar muchas vueltas en uno de los juegos.

Tambaleando llegaron hasta la habitación donde Tim, a penas entro, se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama. Theo primero se quito los zapatos para después seguirlo e imitarlo.

Ahí se quedaron tirados unos minutos en silencio, medios adormilados hasta que Tim se acomodo de lado mirando a Theo.

El rubio al saberse observado, imito la postura del castaño y clavo su mirada en él.

Theo recorrió con sus ojos los pelos castaños revoloteados a causa de todo el ajetreo que vivieron, notando esos pequeños mechones que reposaban en su rostro. Con sutileza paso sus dedos lentamente por ellos, moviéndolos para despejar los entrecerrados y cansados ojos de Tim.

-Hace mucho no tenia tan buen cumpleaños… Gracias Tim. -Soltó las palabras con cierta lentitud. Todo le pesaba, la cara la sentía adormecida al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Deberías hacer mas espacio en tu agenda, Lindsey. Podríamos hacer cosas así mas seguido. -Dijo acomodando perezosamente su rostro en la almohada, cerrando un poco más los ojos.

Theo arrastro su cara por la cama, acercándola más a Tim. Sus ojos se posaron inquietos, observando los labios del moreno y ahí permaneció unos segundos mientras entreabría su boca en un intento de respirar mejor, ya que de a poco notaba como se le cortaba.

Sentía el aliento del castaño golpearle el rostro. No conseguía sentirse molesto con ello, ni siquiera por el fuerte aroma a alcohol que salía. Su mente le dijo que estaba cometiendo un error. Debió alejarse cuando la atracción aumento con cada centímetro que se acercaba.

Con ello confirmo que Tim seguía siendo su deseo más descabellado y su amor mas anhelado.

Y en el segundo que no pudo contenerse más y tomo el rostro de Tim empujándolo para acercarlo al suyo, robándole un beso... concluyo que se convirtió en un ladrón y que no era una mera confusión lo que sentia.

Deseaba a ese chico con todo su ser...

Y en ese instante sello el principio de su fin... pero le daba igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero les vaya gustando la historia. Intentare actualizar los sábados o domingos de cada semana.  
> Ahora me voy porque tengo que celebrar mi cumpleañooooos :D  
> ¡Un abrazo virtual!  
> Nos leemos prontito 😊

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, ya había hecho un fic TimxTheo pero no pude evitar hacer otro. Mi mente no me dejaba en paz con esta idea así que aquí se las voy dejando.  
> En este capitulo tratamos los sentimientos de Theo, en el que sigue irán los de Tim. Quise separarlos para enfocar de forma diferente como llevan el asunto.  
> Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosita me la hacen saber.  
> ¡Un abrazo virtual!


End file.
